


Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Toph enters late night underground sex shows in addition to her underground fights. Or, the only time you're ever going to see The Rock--I mean, "The Boulder"--cut a promo in a porn story. This kind of got away from me. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight

Torches flared up into brilliant life on the stage, as the packed audience of rowdy Earth Kingdom citizens began to cheer and holler for the steady advance onto the stage of a girl wearing nothing but flimsy string lingerie, barely covering a damn thing, and in fact more indecent than she would have looked if she simply walked out wearing nothing at all. She moved confidently along the stage, the ever-welcome star of the lurid sex shows that went on after hours at the stadium in Gaoling. Where during the day, the best earthbenders fought to prove their combat prowess, at night, women provided a different sort of live entertainment, and none were more renowned for their ability and their appeal than The Blind Bitch.

During the day, Toph fought in tournaments, but they proved a time waster; the real success and enjoyment she found was in this. She stepped out with all eyes on her, ready to put on another big show. Once she reached the center of the stage, she gave a single, powerful stomp, and a giant, stony cock emerged from the ground. Smooth, ready, way too big for her. But nonetheless, she squatted confidently over it, met with more cheers. People weren't going to quiet down. They took forever to slow down, but she was used to that by now, and didn't bother to speak or do much as she leaned her head far back, took a deep breath, and prepared herself.

The task of working her body slowly down onto the giant stone dildo was the perfect way to kick open her show, as she flaunted her ability to handle even such an extreme penetration, holding her squat as she pushed her way down it and began to fuck herself in confident motions up and down, riding the cock and taking her sweet time in building up to what was to come. She didn't feel like she was in any great hurry, capable and steady as she took him on, pushing herself harder down onto him and embracing the chance for complete surrender now to this.

Each push down brought her a little bit more fullness, and the steady push became a stubborn indulgence, a clumsy, reckless acceptance of the huge, earthen dick into her pussy. It stretched her out in ways she knew she'd need for the show to come, a warm-up that she could use to her advantage.

As finally the crowd died down, an announcer's voice pierced through the remaining screams. "Welcome, scoundrels and perverts. Tonight, we have the hottest show in the Earth Kingdom for you, the greatest expression of live depravity you will see in all the world. The Blind Bitch makes her triumphant return tonight to grace our stage, and she will handle the biggest cocks we can send her way, and prove she is truly an unstoppable whore!" More cheering followed, not as eclipsing or as deafening, but still enough to fill Toph with a chest-swelling sense of accomplishment, greed, and excitement.

Harder she rode, working to tend now to all the wild and aimless feelings hitting her. She was in a strange position here, always was. Sneaking out to escape her parents and get fucked on stage by huge dicks was an excitement she never could slip out from, and it was something exactly like this that had first brought her to her size queen tendencies. Experimenting with earthbent cocks and progressively taking bigger and bigger dicks had spiralled into a career she could never take credit for, but that was fine. She had more fun that way; it remained her twisted secret.

Continuing to fuck her way down onto the cock, Toph showed off how determined she was, working her way onto the cock, fucking herself with it and throwing herself into complete surrender, a pleasure she was completely incapable of holding back from. Her moans began to fill the air, though she was simply one voice amid an arena of people who were hardly quiet, and who hurled verbal abuse aplenty back at her as she continued to endure the cock. This was wicked, dizzy joy, and she wouldn't slow down, stubbornly taking the cock deeper, proving her ability to handle it and not holding a damn second back. She was determined, hazy, driven by the wildest and unchained of sensations.

But she also set this pace for herself. Everything harsh about taking the huge shaft and forcing herself to fuck down harder onto it was self-inflicted, an expression of how determined she was to handle the worst she could take. It wasn't fun if she didn't get split open by it, and she refused to contain the dizzy thrills of her desires. Toph knew it hurt. Hurting was the point, and she couldn't imagine having as much fun with this as she did if it wasn't some of excess. She just needed that wickedness too much to control.

"Size queen slut!" someone from the stands hollered. The degrading words only urged her on, only emboldened Toph to keep going, fucking herself harder down, refusing to slow her pace and refusing to contain the wild joys she felt taking her by storm. This was complete madness, but if this was what being crazy meant, then she supposed she was crazy. It was a cost worth paying to embrace all of this.

Toph didn't deny that she was exactly that. Throwing herself harder into this greedy pleasure, she pushed herself all the way down, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "If it doesn't split me open, it won't make me cum!" as she lost herself. Her grand, showy orgasm was a wild explosion of twisted confidence and the utterly wicked joys that she craved so badly. Nothing about this felt sane, but therein lay what made it so exciting, what pushed her to the edge. She held herself down on the cock, deep as it could go, and the bottomed-out stalagmite dick bulged her belly out a little bit, as she held herself down and made sure to express just how shamelessly she was hooked on this ecstasy.

As Toph shuddered and heaved atop the stone dick, someone else took the stage, coming up from behind Toph. It made the crowd erupt back into the cheers again, but this time, a powerful voice rang out with more than enough presence to pierce through their noise, commanding attention and space as he shouted, "Finally: The Boulder has come back to Earth Rumble! But the boulder has some unfinished business with some no-sight punk who thinks she's better than The Boulder. Well make no mistake about it, because The Boulder is here to layeth the pipeth down."

Toph felt a hand seize her hair, groaning as she felt him drag her back around to face him, pulling her off of her earthbent dick and ramming his cock into her throat. She took it hard, the rough penetration coming with much less preparation or sense than she'd felt at any moment previous, and within that brutality came the hard choking noises that formed her only response to his roughness. He was driven, wicked, pushing with shameless motions to throatfuck Toph into submission, her body going limp as she was held in place and treated to this reckless brutality. Spit bubbled around her lips, and she felt like she weighed nothing, like she barely even was anything, struggling now to deal with this roughness while also finding that in some insane way, it was maybe exactly what she needed.

"Put that mouth to work on my cock, girl. Shine it up real nice before I turn it sideways and stick it right up your candy ass!" His loud, unwavering proclamations drew ever more cheers from the audience as his hips worked their brutal pace off. He was in control, and had the audience eating out of the palm of his hand as he brought some much needed participation to the act of defiling The Blind Bitch.

Chants of, "Boulder! Boulder!" filled the arena, urging on his reckless pace and subjecting Toph to ever harsher brutalities. She lived for all of it, finding the dynamic they had come to embrace to be absolute joy. During the day, Toph could earthbend circles around The Boulder and left him looking like a bit of a joke. But at night, he avenged all of his losses and probably overcompensated a bit in his sheer force of brutality, pushing against her and setting her up to lose herself completely. It made for a fun back and forth, as she got to win and get vengefully fucked. It was the best of both worlds, and she loved what it added to the show.

"If you stop gagging and listen, they're chanting The Boulder's name," he bragged, keeping his hips in shameless motion, hammering quicker on. "The thousand and thousands of Boulder fans, all chanting his name!" He rode this high, having no real ill will toward Toph but loving the chance to rough her up every which way and fuck her into a state of complete ecstasy. Maybe he couldn't win a fight for the life of him when 'The Blind Bandit' was fighting, but at night he could utterly ruin her holes, and he had a cock perfectly built to ruin. His fat shaft plundered down her throat with a brutality that had her neck bulging out a bit as she struggled to handle all of him, and she was completely unable to hold back this wild joy, a bliss and a hunger like absolutely nothing else.

This was insane, but Toph liked it that way, taking him down her gullet, spit-shining his cock and preparing him for what was to come, but in the time before then, winding him up to also paint her throat white. As his cock erupted, the spray of cum down her gullet brought her absolutely everything she craved. She wished she’d smart enough to rub one out while she was getting throatfucked, but she was at least able to walk the line and balance all of this as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"You think you impress The Boulder with your size queenin', hole breakin', public stage sex show sluttin', you big jabroni? Well you'll get what you're after, and The Boulder guaran-damn-tees that, you sick freak!" Lifting Toph up with the most callous, disdainful ease he could muster, he proceeded to slam her ass down onto his cock, using her like a living cock sleeve as he held her in his hands and effortlessly wound up to begin ruining her as hard as he could.

"Yes, just like that!" Toph screamed, her limbs dangling in the air as The Boulder took to ravaging her without a care, unrestrained pleasure and aggression showing off what he was capable of and just how readily he sought to unravel her at the seams. He was unrelenting, and that was exactly the kind of partner on these shows she needed. "Split me open, fuck my ass. Make me humble!"

"Whoa, easy there, big fella." The Boulder was having a blast using her as hard as he could, brutalizing Toph's body. The incredible tightness around his dick was like absolutely nothing else, and he was shameless in the way he hammered on to indulge in it. Her moans and her noises only fed his thrusts, and the utter adoration he got from the crowd was an addictive feeling. The combination of all this attention and such a tight hole formed a perfect storm of factors, and he indulged rougher into her, throwing himself into the pleasure and absolutely not caring about holding back. Toph wanted it hard, so she fucking got it hard.

Going limp and simply surrendering fully to a huge dick was the kind of pleasure that Toph was sure there was nothing better than. She took this all on, allowing him to use her as thoroughly as he could. Every part of her body burned with brilliant fire, and the joys she felt only got more untameable as they pushed on. The sensation of having her guts rearranged by The Boulder were utterly peerless, and Toph was happy to let it keep pushing her limits, happy to indulge in this wild joy as long as she could, thrown into a state of fire and fever that didn't want to quit. She didn't care what she was doing or how detached from sense it as; her thoughts were only on a need for more, and as long as she had that, she didn't feel like she needed a damn thing else.

Even Toph began to chant, "Boulder, Boulder!" but that only earned her a slap across the ass, as he switched to one-handedly jerking her along his cock.

"This isn't sing-along time with The Boulder. What in the blue hell is wrong with you?" His hips joined into the fray, harder and more savage as he kept his pace as forward and as unrepentant as could be. He knew he had her where he wanted her, and the thrill of subjecting her to this wickedness only grew in intensity as he plundered her hole ever rougher, losing himself to this intoxicating joy. He needed nothing else, and his indulgence was driven by all those feelings and wants he knew were waiting within him. Toph was primed, desperate, ready to give in, and all he had to do was continue to press his advantage.

Winding up to give in to the utter joy of another orgasm, Toph was completely overjoyed, screaming out as she lost herself to this mess, breaking down with audibly frenzy and delight as she let herself go. She was overjoyed, brutalized, pushed into a pleasure and a hunger that hadn't even fully realized itself yet. Not until he flooded her bowels with cum and she felt like she was going to cough it all back up for how deep into her his ample load fired. Toph was dizzy and full of clumsy joys, wanting more of this pleasure and showing off a degree of clumsy heat too brilliant to help. She was done for, worn down and loving every wild second of what had been done to her as she slumped down, twitching and twisting under this need.

The Boulder simply dropped Toph to the ground. "Enough with the yakking. I'm done with this bitch. The Boulder is gonna party all over Ba Sing Se." He started away, into the back, leaving one final shout to pop the crowd. "Do you smell what The Boulder is cooking?"

As she lay there twitching and struggling, another treat was brought out. Led along on a leash, a sky bison walked onto the stage to provide an escalation far beyond letting a hung, muscular man brutalize a petite girl. This was much, much more insane, and as Toph rolled around, she watched him draw toward her, knowing what was coming. She hadn't known he was going to be on this show; they kept the full extent of what she'd go through a secret, but she was overjoyed to see the sky bison draw nearer. "Agi," she moaned, biting her lip as he approached, and promptly rolled onto his back.

Toph climbed up onto his stomach, reaching around through his fur with eager grabs and fondles, rubbing around until she found his cock sheath, until a massive, unwieldy animal cock began to emerge from the bison's cock. Agi wasn't a fully grown mammoth of a flying bison. Not yet. But he was still big enough for his cock to easily be ways more than could ever fit into her, but that only brought her the pleasure she needed as she began to lick and kiss all along the sides of his cock, body pressing against it to indulge now in this most profane of treats, an escalation far beyond what The Boulder had been able to bring to this show.

Toph brought her feet against the base of his cock, stroking and rubbing against it while her hands and lips worked over much of the rest of it. There was so much space to worship and adore, and she indulged in as much of it as she could; Toph was ready to praise his dick all over, prepared to love it thoroughly and show off the wild joy of giving in to her deepest wants, indulging in deeper madness and a pleasure like nothing else. This was a cock too big for even her, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to take it, but in some twisted way, that only made her happier to lick it. To worship the one dick to big for her, to live it anyway and revere it as the worthiest prick she had ever seen.

The crowd was no less eager to cheer Toph worshipping an animal's cock and rubbing her body against it than they were to cheer her getting rocked by The Boulder, a rowdy and depraved audience caring only about seeing steeper, more wild expressions of raw sexual depravity. And this was depravity of the highest order, Toph slobbering all over the head, licking down the shaft, grinding against it and praising the cock with drunk, hopeless shows of utter delight. She needed to give up to this mess, needed to embrace the absolute worst of her desires and succumb to them all, and nothing could keep her from this surrender, nothing could help her to control her desires as she owned up to this mess.

Agi knocked Toph right off of her as he let out a powerful yelp. She hit the ground, groaning as he pitched upward and flew over her, his pulsating cock providing little warning before he hosed her down. The full extent of a sky bison's load was enough to drench Toph's body utterly in so much more cum than she could handle, and she writhed about in it, helpless and clumsy and drunk on pleasure as she showed off the truly hopeless degree to which she had fallen. She felt amazing, and within that sensation was a warmth and a wrongness that had her delighted, watching Agi get led back off while she rubbed his jizz all over herself and the audience chanted.

"Blind Bitch! Blind Bitch! Blind Bitch!"

There wasn't a dirtier slut than her in all the Earth Kingdom, and Toph was happy to hold that title, and to extend that on to a bright career of doing the nastiest things by night while being everything she 'had to be' by day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
